Missives04
=First Kaldorei Constitutional= Original and version sent out in the world has been written and distributed in the Kaldorei hand only. Other languages may yet Previously I have written only generally in areas that would be applicable to all of Azeroth, but I find it is somewhat difficult to express in the clear terms such writing requires when it comes to a matter that is perhaps best kept among our people. Few outside of us have any reference to our Mother that they recognize Her, even as a peer of the Ancients or the Aspects of the Dragonflights. It is from this familiarity which we share, albeit through different experience, that I write about what has been an issue for several years at the least. How can one claim to serve or even follow the Goddess without considering their relationships with others? Ours is a very personal and intimate relationship, She is very much what the outlanders may call a 'personal diety;' we also know that in order for her gaze to fall on all corners as we are flung abroad, and thus could also seem slightly detatched from our lives or impersonal. Think of this then as the relationship you may have with a friend, a husband or wife, a brother or sister, a grandparent, a colleague, or an estranged companion. Do you write them to wish them a joyous Lunar New Year, or on their anniversary? Do you go to visit them when they are ill? Do you share a meal with them? This may seem rhetorical, but think on how your relationships stand, what you do to improve, deminish, or fade away in each, and the likely conclusion is perhaps a step from my own. How we maintain relationships with others is an aspect of our relationship with Her. Are we not all Her children? As we grow in the world, does She seem less like the parent or grandame she once was? Perhaps the relationship, if kindled, becomes to look more like a slightly older friend or confidant. Regardless of your outlook, they all change with the times, for each of us in their own ways. It is yes, a mutual relationship, but for She who reared our ancestors, how could She ever turn Her back on Her children? It is with this sentiment that I ask those of you who feel she is too distant to look for Her in your dealings with others and also in yourself. For those who feel Her close by as a companion, look that you do not let your sense of closeness shut out others in your life, for why would She have taken us in if she wished us to be perpetually alone or unhappy in our daily lives? Remember that your relationship with Her and the relationships you keep follow the same underlying principles. How can your relationship be close with Her if while She forgives or accepts some of our failings we cannot do the same for those about us? The drums of war, which are beating on many wide and varied fronts are perhaps the best example of the importance of those relationships as we trust our lives to our comrades. As we approach the last lunar cycle before the new lunar year begins, think of your relationships. Both with those near to you, some removed, and think on how your relationship stands with our Mother Moon. Her unworthy handmaiden, Nininue *Back to the Repository *Back to the Third Constitutional *Declaration vs. Thelasians Category:Story